


Friendship Eternal

by lazysheep



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazysheep/pseuds/lazysheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all is said and done, Giotto spends the rest his days in Japan thinking back about what could have been. That is, until he gets an unexpected visit from an old friend who might just give him a lingering hope for the future. Not as angsty as it sounds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship Eternal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friendship Eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/100208) by Kitsune Freak. 



Friendship Eternal.

  
  
Đó là một ngày hè nóng nựctại Nhật Bản – một trong rất nhiều ngày mà cựu chủ nhân đời thứ nhất của gia tộc Vongola đang bắt đầu làm quen với nó. Sau khi đi du ngoạn khắp nơi và cuối cùng chọn địa điểm nghỉngơi của mình tại một nước phương đông, anh cũng không thể không cảm thấy có chút gì đó hối tiếc. Cuộc sống của anh hiện tại đang rất tốt đẹp. Anh đã ổn định cuộc sống, lấy một cái tên khác, và thậm chí đã tạo cho mình một gia đình mới với một người vợ đáng yêu và một cậu con trai dễ thương đang chập chững học đi. Đã hơn một lần anh tự hỏi liệu mình có quyết định đúng hay chưa.  
  
  
"Có ổn không khi bỏ anh ta lại Ý một mình như thế?"  
  
  
G, người bạn tốt nhất và là cánh tay phải đã quyết định chuyển tới Nhật cùng với anh. Asari cũng làm thế,thực tế chủ yếu là do cậu ta đã sống ở đây gần như cả đời mình. Knuckles cũng đi dù ban đầu anh vẫn thường hay đi đi về về để trông nom cho tình trạng của những người dân bản xứ. Anh ta không phải dạng người đi khắp nơi loan báo Tin Mừng, nhưng đã muốn xem thử xem liệu mình có thể phục vụ tại một vùng đất mới hay không. Alaude vẫn phiêu bạt khắp nơi, thật khó để có thể giữ người đó lại mãi một chỗ, và chuyện cũng y chang nếu nói tới Lampo - ngoại trừ thực tế là cậu trai tóc xanh đó tốt nhất là nên đưa ra lý do khi cậu ta rời đi (còn không thì anh sẽ ra yêu sách năn nỉ ỉ ôi này nọ).  
  
  
Giotto tựa đầu lên tay, nhìn ra bên ngoài khung cửa sổ đang mở, rồi anh nhìn lại lá thư mình đang định viết.Bầu không khí yên lặng đầy an bình trải khắp không gian, chuyện này hiện tại ngày càng xuất hiện thường xuyên hơn trong nhà anh- đương nhiên là không tính những lần con trai anh bật khóc khi nó ngã. Giotto chỉ thở dài khi anh nhìn vào bức thư còn đang viết dở.  
  
  
" _Chỉ còn một chút nữa_."  
  
  
Thẳng người lên, anh đọc kỹ lại từng từ một trong lá thư trước khi vò nó lại rồi ném đi, đột nhiên, một cảm giác quen thuộc làm anh cứng người lại khi lá thư rời khỏi tay. Nó rơi ra xa hơn anh dự kiến.  
  
  
"Cũng được một thời gian rồi, đúng không?"  
  
  
Giotto khẽ nhếch môi mỉm cười trước khi giấu nó đi bằng bộ mặt nghiêm túc. Quay người lại, anh nhìn về phía khung cửa sổ gần như trống rỗng.  
  
  
"Anh cũng như tôi đều thừa biết là ẩn mình như thế cũng vô ích khi mà tôi luôn biết rõ anh ở đâu cơ mà."  
  
  
"Xem ra cái trực giác phiền phức đó của ngươi vẫn còn nguyên vẹn."  
  
  
Giotto nhướng mày lên thích thú khi anh thấy người đã từng là Mist Guardian của mình hiện ra trước mặt. Ngay cả khi vài năm đã trôi qua, thì anh vẫn phải thừa nhận, Daemon Spade dường như chẳng thay đổi gì nhiều so với lúc hai người vẫn còn làm việc chung với nhau.  
  
  
"Tôi có thể nói gì đây? Thể chất này có ưu điểm của nó, đặc biệt là khi những người như  _anh_  xuất hiện," người thanh niên tóc vàng nâng cánh tay mình lên, khẽ nhún vai một cách nhàm chán. Anh cố gắng hết sức để không làm rơi cái mặt nạ nghiêm túc mà bật cười trước trò đùa quen thuộc của Deamon.  
  
  
"Ồ? Ngươi nhớ ta à?"  
  
  
"Không phải tôi mới là người nên hỏi câu đó sao? Anh mới là người xuất hiện ở cửa sổ nhà tôi đấy chứ."  
  
  
Daemon đảo mắt và khụt khịt mũi trước lời nhận xét đó. "Ta cần ở đây để xử lý mấy thằng ngốc dám qua mặtSecondo thôi. Có vẻ như chúng quyết định trốn ở Nhật Bản."  
  
  
"Thế hiện tại tôi có nằm trong danh sách đó không thế?" Giotto ngơ ngác hỏi.  
  
  
Người Mist Guardian đảo mắt lần nữa rồi thở dài khó chịu.  
  
  
"Ở một chừng mực nào đó thì có, nhưng ta cũng đã  _xử lý_  chuyện đó rồi, trừ khi ngươi đang đề nghị chuyện gì đó mà ta không rõ là cái gì," Daemon chỉ tay, đe dọa người thanh niên đang ngồi, "Ta nghĩ mình sẽ xem lại."  
  
  
Hạ thấp tay mình xuống, Daemon khẽ hắng giọng, một sự im lặng khó chịu xen vào giữa hai người.  
  
  
"Vậy," Giotto thử bắt đầu lại. "Ricardo sao rồi? Bọn tôi đã không nhìn mặt nhau theo đúng nghĩa khi tôi ra đi... dù thực tế là cậu ta sẽ trở thành Đệ Nhị."  
  
  
"Cực kỳ ổn. Mọi thứ đều ổn khi không có cái lòng nhân từ chết tiệt đó của ngươi."  
  
  
"Uh, vậy sao, cảm ơn lời khen."  
  
  
Daemon đảo mắt nhìn về phía tờ giấy bị vò nát vứt trên sàn.  
  
  
"Thư cho ai thế?"  
  
  
Giotto nở nụ cười nhẹ nhàng khi anh nhìn lại cú ném hụt của mình. "Cũng không có gì quan trọng, giờ tôi có thể nói chuyện trực tiếp với người nhận rồi."  
  
  
"Vẫn lê thê, dài dòng đến mức không cần thiết như bình thường. Ngươi cứ làm như mọi chuyện chưa bao giờ thay đổi ấy."  
  
  
"Thì anh cũng thế thôi."  
  
  
"Thôi được, ta sẽ cho ngươi biế-"  
  
  
Ngay lúc đó,cánh cửa phòng sau lưng Giotto bật mở. Ánh mắt cảnh giác của Mist Guardian lập tức chiếu thẳng về phía nó, vô thức cảm thấy căng thẳng. Người cựu chủ nhân của gia tộc Vongola, ngược lại chỉ khẽ nhắm mắt lại rồi buông ra một tiếng thở dài thích thú. Quay người lại đối mặt với sự quấy rầy đó, anh kiên nhẫn chờ đợi và được đáp lại bằng một mái đầu vàng hoe đang dò dẫm đằng sau cánh cửa.  
  
  
"Otou-san?"-  _Ba ơi?_  
  
  
Bàn tay cậu nhóc siết chặt lấy cánh cửa đến nỗi những khớp ngón tay trở nên trắng dã. Chập chững từng bước, từng bước một, cậu bé loạng choạng bước tới. Tay vẫn bám chặt lấy cánh cửa không buông- có vẻ như cho rằng nếu mình không cố sống cố chết mà bám lấy cánh cửa thì cậu sẽ chẳng thể nào bước đi được vậy.Tuy nhiên, số phận đã được định đoạt cho cậu bé đáng thương, cậu buộc phải bỏ tay ra khỏi cửa nếu muốn tới được chỗ cha mình. Giotto quyết định giúp con trai, anh sải bước đến bên cạnh và đưa tay ra để cậu con trai đang run rẩy của mình có điểm tựa để bám vào.  
  
  
"Ơ, Yoshimune," Giotto thủ thỉ nhẹ nhàng, đặt cậu lên đầu gối của mình. "Con đang làm gì thế? Ba tưởng là con ngủ rồi."  
  
  
Cậu bé lắc đầu một cách mạnh mẽ trong khi vẫn cố gắng dụi dụi đôi mắt của mình để đuổi cơn buồn ngủ đi. Đáng buồn thay, mi mắt cậu vẫn bướng bỉnh rũ xuống, khép chặt đôi mắt ngái ngủ.  
  
  
Daemon, không cần phải nói, đang nhìn chằm chằm vào cái cảnh đang diễn ra trước mặt. Vô thức, nét mặt gã giãn ra, trông có vẻ dịu dàng hơn, và cũng quên luôn ý định phản pháo lại trước đó.  
  
  
"Anh đang có tâm trạng tốt."  
  
  
Giật mình thoát khỏi trạng thái mơ màng, Daemon lập tức xóa đi bất cứ cái gì cho thấy đó là một nụ cườiđang giãn ra trên mặt. Thật chẳng hay ho gì khi để cho người khác thấy sự yếu đuối của mình, thêm vào đó, lý do thật sự khiến gã đến Nhật vẫn chưa được chú trọng.  
  
  
"Tại sao ngươi lại từ chối quyền lực? Chúng ta đã có thể trở thành gia tộc vĩ đại nhất trong giới mafia."  
  
  
Giotto chớp mắt trước sự thay đổi không khí đột ngột.  
  
  
"Tôi không muốn."  
  
  
"Tại sao?"  
  
  
"Nó…", anh ngập ngừng một lúc, "Tôi...không muốn chiến đấu nữa."  
  
  
"Vậy thôi sao?" Daemon giận dữ tạt lại. "Ngươi ném đi tất cả những gì chúng ta đã bắt đầu chỉ vì bốc đồng thôi sao?"  
  
  
"Chuyện đó... không phải là bốc đồng," Giotto ngập ngừng trả lời lại. Chủ đề này luôn khiến anh cảm thấy khó nói.  
  
  
"Daemon, tôi-" anh hít một hơi thật sâu, vô thức siết lấy cậu con trai vào một cái ôm thật chặt. "Nghe có vẻ ích kỷ nhưng, tôi không muốn mất nốt những thứ ít ỏi còn sót lại cho chúng ta. Không chỉ bản thân tôi, tôi đang nói về tất cả mọi người. G, Asari, Knuckles ... thậm chí cả anh nữa."  
  
  
"Ít ỏi?" Daemon vẫn không hiểu anh đang muốn nói gì. "Nếu ngươi sử dụng sức mạnh của mình để nắm lấy quyền lực, ngươi đã có thể có tất cả những gì mình muốn!"  
  
  
"Phải, nhưng mất bao lâu để chúng ta nhận ra? Quyền lực luôn kéo theo rất nhiều kẻ thù, tựa như một miếng thịt ôi đối với những con ruồi vậy. Dù anh có tin hay không, chúng ta sẽ mất nhiều hơn được nếu chúng ta cứ tiếp tục như thế."  
  
  
"Thật đáng thất vọng, ngươi vẫn cứ lảm nhảm ba cái thứ ngu ngốc như thế."  
  
  
"Daemon, giờ vẫn còn kịp. Anh biết đấy, anh luôn có thể buông tay và đến đây sống với bọn tôi."  
  
  
Một sự im lặng nặng nề xen vào giữa hai người khi Deamon lặng người đi suy nghĩ.  
  
  
"Ta không thể," Daemon lặng lẽ nói.  
  
  
"Nhưng-"  
  
  
"Tay ta đã nhuốm đầy máu."  
  
  
"Tay của tất cả chúng ta đều nhuốm đầy máu, Daemon, anh không phải là người duy nhất."  
  
  
"Ta chẳng còn cảm thấy gì nữa, và kỳ lạ là, ta còn không thể khóc cho những người đã ra đi vĩnh viễn như một cách xin lỗi khi ta muốn nữa là, dù dĩ nhiên là đời nào có chuyện đó."  
  
  
"Ít nhất thì anh vẫn còn nhớ anh đã từng biết cách", Giotto đáp lại, vươn cánh tay đang rãnh rỗi của mình ra van nài.  
  
  
"Liệu chuyện đó có khiến mọi thứ khác đi không?"  
  
  
"Nhìn bọn tôi đi. Anh không phải là người duy nhất cố gắng đương đầu với vấn đề đó và thẳng thắn mà nói, tôi không nghĩ rằng anh phải tiếp tục làm Mist Guardian của Ricardo."  
  
  
"Tại sao lại không?" Daemon vặn lại một cách giận dữ. "Bộ ngươi nghĩ rằng chỉ vì ngươi là người đã sáng lập lên một trong những tổ chức hứa hẹn nhất thì có quyền quay lưng lại với nó à? Ai sẽ là người trông coi nó chứ hả?"  
  
  
"Nhưng, chúng ta đã đi quá xa so với mục đích ban đầu."  
  
  
"Vậy ra đây mới là lý do thật sự khiến ngươi bỏ đi đó hả? Nếu nó thật sự quá khó khăn, vậy tại sao ngươi không ném trách nhiệm dọn dẹp nó cho người khác? Tại sao ta lại là người duy nhất phải cố gắng?"  
  
  
"Nhưng cách làm của anh quá-"  
  
  
"Ai cũng có cách xử lý của mình, bộ thế thì ta sai sao? Ta đã phải chấp nhận ba cái phương pháp đáng khinh đó của ngươi, mà ngươi có bao giờ thấy ta thử thay đổi việc đó  _dù chỉ một lần_  chưa hả?"  
  
  
"Rồi sao đây? Bây giờ những gì đã làm tôi cũng đã làm rồi, tôi không thể quay lại được nữa. Anh nói đúng, có lẽ tôi quá ngu ngốc, tôi đã chặt đứt tất cả đường lui của mình khi cố gắng sửa chữa mọi thứ."  
  
  
"Ngươi còn con trai."  
  
  
"Và để nó và con cháu nó phải gánh lấy những tội lỗi mà chúng ta đã tạo ra? Chuyện gì xảy ra nếu, sau này, một người-thừa-kế-nào-đó không muốn dính đến những chuyện này? Tôi không thể áp đặt số phận cho người khác được."  
  
  
"Giotto, dù ngươi có thừa nhận hay không, thì thực tế cũng sẽ không bao giờ thay đổi. Không sớm thì muộn, chuyện đó sẽ xảy ra– vấn đề chỉ còn là mười năm hay một trăm năm thôi."  
  
  
"Nó chỉ là ..."  
  
  
"Chỉ là gì?"  
  
  
Ngay lúc ấy, Yoshimune mơ màng khẽ cựa mình, cậu bé cuộn tròn người lại, rúc sâu người vào lòng cha mình. Giotto lơ đãng vỗ về đầu cậu để chắc rằng cậu vẫn đang ngủ.  
  
  
"Vậy là," Daemon lên tiếng với một cái nhếch môi, "Ta vẫn sẽ chuẩn bị sẵn ngai vàng cho con trai ngươi, được chứ?"  
  
  
Ném cho Mist Guardian của mình một cái lườm sắc lẻm, Giotto lầm bầm, "Tôi đến Nhật là để đảm bảo nó  _sẽ không_  bị cuốn vào giới mafia."  
  
  
"Dù sao thì, cái đám đó có lẽ sẽ cho nó cả đống rắc rối vì có pha một nửa dòng máu phương Đông. Con lai có vẻ không được hoan nghênh cho lắm."  
  
  
"Daemon ..." Giotto cảnh cáo.  
  
  
"Ngươi không thể phủ nhận. Về một mặt nào đó, con cháu ngươi dù có qua bao nhiêu đời đi nữa cũng sẽ bị liên lụy thôi" Mist Guardian làm mặt thờ ơ.  
  
  
"Tôi biết ..." Giotto ủ rũ nhìn mái tóc vàng óng như tơ của con trai mình trước khi nhẹ nhàng tựa cằm lên nó.  
  
  
"Hãy chắc chắn rằng khi thằng nhóc kế thừa nhà Vongola, nó sẽ không phải là một kẻ hoàn toàn vô dụng và khoan dung một cách ngu ngốc giống như ngươi đấy."  
  
  
"Hey!"  
  
  
"Thì đó, nếu thằng nhóc mang trong mình dòng máu của ngươi...thì ta không dám chắc," Daemon nhếch môicười tinh quái.  
  
  
Khi sự im lặng đầy thân mật lặng lẽ kéo tới giữa hai người một lần nữa, Mist Guardian buông ra một tiếng thở dài cuối cùng và tựa cây trượng lên vai. Lôi ra một chiếc đồng hồ bỏ túi bằng vàng từ trong cái túi da đeo bên người, gã mở nó ra để xem giờ. Giotto mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng trước sự trung thành không lời đó.  
  
  
"Có phải đó là cái tôi đã tặng anh không?"  
  
  
"Ta không giữ nó vì vấn đề tình cảm. Nó hữu dụng, thế thôi."  
  
  
Đóng chiếc đồng hồ lại, gã nhét nó trở lại vào túi rồi quay người lại ngắm nhìn đường chân trời ở phía sau, vẫn tựa tay lên cây trượng đang vắt ngang vai.  
  
  
"Bọn tôi sẽ còn gặp lại anh chứ?"  
  
  
"Ai biết được.Chuyện đó còn tùy vào việc ta có còn công việc gì cần phải giải quyết ở Nhật hay không."  
  
  
"Vậy, bảo trọng."  
  
  
"Sao cũng được – miễn là ngươi còn giữ được mục tiêu của mình trong thỏa thuận giữa hai chúng ta."  
  
  
"Tôi vẫn phản đối chuyện đó, anh thừa biết rồi đấy."  
  
  
"Vậy sao chúng ta không gặp lại nhau sau trăm năm nữa để kiểm tra xem việc này đã đi tới đâu nhỉ?"  
  
  
"Làm như chuyện đó sẽ xảy ra vậy, Daemon."  
  
  
"Ai biết đâu đấy."  
  
  
Quay người lại, Mist Guardian thong thả bước đi, băng qua bãi cỏ- xuyên qua rừng cây và mất dạng nơi chân trời. Yoshimune chọn đúng thời điểm đặc biệt đó để tỉnh dậy. Dụi mắt mình, cậu bé chớp mắt đầy bối rối trước khi nghiêng người, tựa đầu lên vai cha mình.  
  
  
"Con đã biết chú Asari và những người khác rồi, thế con có nhớ ba vẫn thường bảo còn một người nữa mà con vẫn chưa gặp không?"  
  
  
"Mhmm?"  
  
  
"Ừ, người đó là chú Daemon của con đó."  
  
  
  


[hết]


End file.
